1. Field of the Invention
The invention consists of a simple device designed to hold pens, pencils, rulers and other implements within the rings of a "ring binder" commonly used in schools, businesses and government.
Present methods of storing accessories of this type include the provision of pockets of various materials which have a flap in which holes are punched and which pockets are held in a binder in the same manner a piece of paper is retained therein, or such pockets have been made a part of the inside of the outer cover of the binder.
These previously used methods incorporate either separate attachments to or take up space in the binder itself, thereby reducing the volume of material the "ring binder" can hold.
The instant invention utilizes the space within the confines of the binder rings themselves. In this manner, the maximum possible volume of the binder is not reduced.
With the exception of small ring mechanisms, most ring binder mechanisms are equipped with levers at either end to assist in opening the rings. In addition to the pocket type of containers for containing accessories, some "ring binders" have been provided with accessory containers within the confines of the rings thereof. However, some of these containers must be removed from the associated binder to be opened.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of "ring binder" accessory containing enclosures including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention heretofore have been provided such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 457,947; 1,467,534; 1,904,572; 2,035,571; 2,068,470; 2,160,392; 2,200,146; 2,490,141; 2,647,517; 2,821,197; 3,126,891; 3,283,421; and 4,361,947. However, these previously known forms of accessory containers do not include the overall structural and operational features of the instant invention.